Over Tea
by justagirl8225
Summary: It all started over tea. Complete. AoshixKaoru undertones. Post Kyoto-arc and completely ignoring everything afterwards.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

Italics for past conversation.. and sue me, A/K is my cup of tea.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

One day in the early Spring, just after the mid-day meal, Aoshi Shinomori had come to call on Kaoru Kamiya. Anticipating his visit, the kendo instructor already had the tea ready, but this particular afternoon would be different.. Aoshi instead accompanying Kaoru outside to view the early blossoms. The tea, he said, could be enjoyed later; but the time to view the blossoms was now.

It started over tea, fittingly enough, one of the few things that Kamiya Kaoru could prepare without great disaster and one way to keep Shinomori Aoshi from straying too far. But the first time they had tea together, shortly after the defeat of Shishio, she still called him Shinomori-san as he still referred to her as Kamiya-san, in the brief times that he would acknowledge her. Kaoru considered that to be a small victory, that he would acknowledge her presence, since Aoshi was obviously in his own world; striving on his inner path to peace and redemption.

But she didn't push, perhaps having learned a thing or two from her dealings with Kenshin, going from that experience to form a proper way to approach the elusive Aoshi. A man who had all of the outward personality of a stone, but eyes so expressive- when he was willing to show it.. for all of his defense mechanisms and attempts at isolation, to appear so untouchable... Shinomori Aoshi is still just a man.

A man who just so happens to appreciate tea and quiet.. and preferably solitude to enjoy the aforementioned quiet and tea.

It took them one very awkward afternoon and the fourth time they had tea, with Kaoru speaking and Aoshi sitting there, the session leaving Kaoru to wonder if Aoshi would even agree to have tea with her again.

Kaoru learned from experience, only speaking when necessary from that point on, not even trying to force him to make eye contact. She did her best to sit still, play the part of behaved hostess, even if her mind was swimming with questions, specifically wanting to know why he still agreed to have tea with her. But she learned from these visits, learned to appreciate company in it's simplest form, learned to appreciate the silence.

It wasn't until their sixth meeting in Kyoto, Kaoru having come up to stay with Misao for a week, that Aoshi initiated conversation. That in itself had been a milestone, or so Kaoru wanted to believe, but the nature of the conversation had rendered her temporarily speechless.

"_... that kimono, Kamiya-san, forgive me.. but it appears familiar."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Yes, Shinomori-san, I've had this one for quite some time now.."_

"_Ah."_

Later on, through further lapses of silence (some comfortable and some decidedly not), Kaoru would realize that it was the same kimono she had worn the first time she had seen Shinomori Aoshi. Of course, she chided herself later when the issue was bothering her enough to the point of restlessness, he would remember a detail like that. Still, she couldn't help but wonder, if just maybe, they were finally starting to get somewhere.

That had been seven weeks ago, and now, here they were; walking along a path viewing cherry blossoms in varying stages.

".. Kamiya-san?"

"I'm sorry Shinomori-san, were you saying something?"

"I must return to Kyoto soon as my assignment is almost over."

Try as she might, Kaoru couldn't keep the disappointment from showing; she'd been spoiled by his company since he had arrived in Tokyo nearly three weeks ago. She didn't get to see him every day, of course, but it was more frequent than before. Still, she composed herself as best she could, turning her face towards a branch dotted with blossoms and buds.

"When will you come back to Tokyo?"

"It will all depend on whatever assignments are given to me and wherever they happen to take me.. I was fortunate to have this recent one assigned to me as someone else had passed on it already."

Kaoru thought they were both fortunate, but didn't say that aloud.. instead turning her head briefly to meet his cobalt gaze. "You called me Kamiya-san," she mentioned it lightly, with a teasing lilt to her voice. "I thought we agreed that you would start calling me Kaoru now.."

Traces of a smile appeared at the corners of his mouth, playing more in his eyes, "forgive me, but I had attempted to gain your attention, Kaoru, but you seemed lost."

"Then I apologize again, Aoshi." Kaoru feigned a smile, knowing full well that he would see past it's purpose, but she did it anyway and walked on. "Do you know when you will return to Kyoto?"

"You seem rather eager to be rid of me, Kaoru, I hope my presence has not been taxing.."

"Of course it hasn't," she replied a little heatedly, taking offense that he would even think such a thing. "I guess I've just grown so used to your company.." Her cheeks flushed a little as she met his gaze accidentally, Kaoru hastily adding: "It's just, with Kenshin gone and Yahiko working... I hardly have anyone to talk to."

And that much was true, they both knew it, especially since Kaoru didn't know when Kenshin was coming back.. if he was coming back at all.

Aoshi stopped, hesitating it seemed with his next words, and as soon as they left his mouth, Kaoru blinked. "Would you consider accompanying me back to Kyoto? Only for a short time, of course.. I would not want to keep you from the dojo and your students."

Her previous visits to Kyoto had been solitary, traveling to spend time (mostly) with Misao and then (coincidentally) with Aoshi. This would be the first time, if she accepted the offer, that she would be going with anyone.. and perhaps..

"... if you do not want to go, may I write to you?"

A warm smile accompanied flushed cheeks, "you may write to me, Aoshi," and the smile blossomed as she met his gaze. "After I return to Tokyo."

The smile on his face caused her breath to catch in her throat, sun glinting off of his hair as he stood before her; that afternoon had marked another turning point in their relationship. They'd already crossed the bridge to friendship over tea and now, perhaps it was just a matter of time before they crossed another bridge.

**- fin -**

.

.

.

End Notes: It's been awhile since I've written anything for this fandom and I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty. I realize that the scenario is probably overused and that I probably took them both out of character but what's done is done.


End file.
